Zerina
Z E R I N A This girl belongs to D.A.. No touchies. Code's by Avalon. This page contains strong beliefs on conservation, veganism, and girl power. If you have any thing against these topics, do not read. I would also really like absolutely no comments bashing these beliefs. Thanks so much. ~ Arrow A P P E A R A N C E Zerina is small, petite, and delicate. But don't underestimate her...This girl is fierce. Her build is mostly IceWing-like; a ruff of spikes adorn her neck and head, like a minty hued mohawk. Her tail is long, bendy, and kind of crooked. It resembles a RainWing's. Z-Z's horns are very much SeaWing like, thin, curvy, and pale pink. Her orbs are the fiercest green, flecked with deep amber, and glittering with mirth and mental fire. The shade of the palest, pastel yellow cover her body. While streaks of blazing hot pink, pale cyan, and deep emerald green cover her. Her forearms, arms, legs, and tail are stained pale purple, and small, luminescent turquoise spots speckle her snout and wings like splatters of a paintbrush. Zerina's tongue is pretty much permanently stained rainbow from all the snow cones she eats daily. And she's heck proud of it. The hybrid usually wears pale tank tops or retro shirts that fall down at the shoulders. Rolled up cargo pants, and oversized earrings are also part of her daily ensemble. Colorful bangles usually adorn her wrists, and a necklace with a turtle shaped wooden trinket falls around her thin neck. P E R S O N A L I T Y Zerina, or that colorful, loud, and funny dragoness, always bouncing around and talking to strangers. But then brandishing a thin talon in your face when you throw trash on the ground. Z's a mess. But a beautiful one at that. She is fun-loving, giddy, and loud. Usually seen drawing in the sand at sunset, challenging strangers at sandbag tosses, or eating snowcones with her family. She sees the world through wonder filled, large eyes. Though she is not completely innocent. She knows the world is full of cruelty, horror, and evil; but she is also aware of a greater Light. Zerina does not allow negativity to cloud her mind, and instead focuses on seeing things through a cheerful, fun perspective. She can be bold; walking up to strangers and shaking their talons vigorously. She thrives on positive energy and crowds. Introducing herself and her awkward brother to unknown dragons all the time. Devereux does not take attention as well as his sis does though. This hybrid is energetic, and likes expending her energy on crafts. Beading, painting, weaving, and sculpting are some of her likes. Although she loves weird and obscure topics others find obsolete, like mushroom identification or the making of rashshirts. She likes helping other dragons out, and will literally exhaust herself doing things for friends. She loves good deeds, but doesn't quite know when to stop. Once she's on a roll, she's nearly impossible to stop as a nearing hurricane. She gets really crazy and driven, and will keep herself up on caffeine and sugar covered gummies. Devereux usually has to drag her out of her crafts room and into her bedroom when she's like this. She'll also spit, hiss, and scream insults in this mode... Zerina is not all fun and games though, she is fierce. Also stubborn as heck. She can be feisty, and will tackle you or yell if you do something she dislikes. She is also terribly annoying. Memorizing corny jokes and cringy puns to antagonize her brother when he deserves it. Z can also be dramatic. She likes overexaggerating things, and collapsing on sofas (or any semi soft surface). She also believes herself to be a good actress, but she's not really.. Zerina loves nature most of all, and will do whatever she can do to protect it. She makes her own shirts with prints saying things about going vegan or recycling; and blogs, writes to newspapers, and does whatever she can to spread the word She has done a few civil protests at fish markets or pet stores, mainly with her pals Fantasy, Devereux, and Graffiti holding up claw made signs in front of the places. Zerina spends most of her free time picking up trash off the beach, writing up nature papers, or researching new snow cone recipes. S K I L L S *Nimble, quick on her talons *Good runner *Great swimmer *Pretty rad skateboarder *LOUD *Will smack talk you like heck H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *Feminist through and through *OBSESSED with snow cones *Big heart, big personality, little patience, *Hyperrrrrrrr *Wants a cat *Extroverted *Doesn't really like romance *Reallyreallyreally likes rashshirts *You mess with her fam she willfightyou *Likes retro things G A L L E R Y Zerina aesthetics.png|Epic Zerina aesthetics by FeatherFlight tyssssmmmm AB0B7B2A-0292-494B-A44D-CB0BDCCFA7A9.jpeg|AWESOME Z-Z anthro by Nibby! TYY!!! R E L A T I O N S H I P S Electric: "Ok, wow, he is SO COOL! He's like the brother I never had, haha no offense Dev. He's VEGAN, and ACTIVIST, and just plain AWESOME!!!" ~ Zerina Devereux: "My shy, sweet, and fierce big bro. He can be soooo boringggg, but hey I still love 'em." ~ Zerina Risque: "Loud, colorful, risky bae!!! OMG she loves retro things too and is totally my BFF!" ~ Zerina Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+